


Eight Colors

by Yoan_Amara



Series: Gods Influences [4]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, F/M, Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 06:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19997059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoan_Amara/pseuds/Yoan_Amara
Summary: Collections of my drabbles or one-shots for event Akatsuki no Yona Angst Week 20191. Loss : Kija2. Scream : Hak3. Farewell : Yun4. Fight : Yona5. Death : Zeno & Shina6. Abuse : Jae-Ha7. Past : Soo Won





	1. Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kija feels the loss of his parent

Loss isn’t unfamiliar feeling for Kija. He has been feeling loss. Loss of his parent’s presence. True, his parent are still alive but when you only can meet with your father under supervision of the Elder and you are not even allowed to touch your father, when your mother is too sick that she must be bed-ridden all day and you are not allowed to stay by her side too long due to worrywart people around you who afraid if you will get caught by her illness too, where the hell in this world the child who will not feel lonely? It feels like you do not have your parent at all.

He has been feeling loss even before he himself understand what the meaning behind loss, because what Kija has understood that much, is the fact he feels lonely without his parent’s presence but he only can keep it within his heart, he can’t tell anyone, especially granny or his parent, that he feels lonely or he will trouble them. The first time Kija fully understands the meaning behind ‘loss’ is when his father’s death.

Kija doesn’t know why and how, but the first thing he realizes when he wakes up this morning, he just knows it, that today his father will die. When he asks granny to let him see his father, even if just for a look, granny adamantly refuses and asks him to wait for a little longer because his father’s body is in poor condition.

Why? What happened to his father? He’s sick?

Even if he asks about it, granny still doesn’t budge.

When?

When he can see his father, then?

He has no time because today is his father’s death. He can’t wait. So he climbs the wooden pillar using his dragon claw to the second floor, to his father’s bedroom. It’s alright even if they haven’t had the conversation, just one look is all, then he will go. Peeking his head up the ledge, Kija feels relieved that there’s no one here, on his father’s bedroom right now, climbing up before landing on the floor. Though, he gasps quietly and his eyes widen when he sees how thin his father has become. He barely calls him but quickly covering his mouth. Luckily, his father has mistaken him as granny. Kija uses this advantage to pulling his father’s blanket up, but then he hears his father’s rambling about his hand that turned into human’s hand completely.

Lowering his head further in guilty, Kija turns his back in attempt to leave _“that power has been taken by me... I shouldn’t be here... no wonder if father hated me...”_.

“hey, granny... if it’s now... if it’s now, that child... am I allowed to touch that child?”.

Kija stops his steps and snaps his head back, eyes widening again.

“I want to at least once... can I be allowed to touch him once, in my final hour?”.

Kija remembers the reason of why he comes here from the first place, he should say something to his father, but why he can’t say a word and he feels his breath caught on his throat instead?

“granny? Ah... sorry... I’ll trouble granny again... no matter how much time passes, I’m still... a child. Someone like me... at this point... after what I’ve done, I can’t... that child...”.

Kija really should tell his father that he doesn’t mind at all, he can touch him and it will make him happy instead, but Kija loss at words, his eyes feel hot and he can no longer restrain his feelings. Throwing himself to his father’s chest, Kija cries while holding him tightly _“why... didn’t I... come prepared to talk to him? though there are so many things... that I want to talk to you about, in the end my voice can’t come out...”_.

And after calling Kija’s name for the last time, his father never opens his eyes again. At least, one thing makes Kija feeling a bit soothed, that today he can spend his time as long as he wants by his mother’s side. She’s too sick to attend on the funeral, so granny tells her everything before giving private time for them two.

“Loss means you will not have it by your side anymore. You can no longer see his figure, hear his voice or touch him, to feel his warmth or just to make sure he’s still here... because he isn’t here anymore...”, his mother says while blinking away her tears before Kija clenches his fists onto her blanket, clinging to her just like he did when he was crying on his father’s bed at his father’s last moment. Patting Kija’s head, his mother sniffs before smiling fondly him “hey, it’s alright, Kija... I’m here, mother’s still here... but remember this. When you feel loss, it’s okay to be lost but never ever let go of what’s dearest to you”.

As if she can’t live her life longer without her husband, his mother’s passed away only several days not too long after his father’s death. Now, with his parent have passed away, Kija feels the loss creeping on his heart, but he won’t lose. He has the responsibility to protect his village till the time comes for him to serve his master that his father and their predecessors have been waiting for.

Looking up to the bright blue sky, Kija wipes his tears _“father, I’m gonna serve my master on your stead. I hope your soul will rest in peace along with mother”_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loss your parent is the greatest loss you will have, I think. So, I write this.


	2. Scream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hak can (not) always scream out loud what he has been feeling

He is young, too young to understand or remember what happens this day. He doesn’t know what make the building burned down into ashes and why people keep running from something, somebody else.

His mother puts him into the box, lifting her forefinger to her lips that quirked into strained smile “sst, don’t be noisy, hold your breath and don’t look. When you wake up, this nightmare will be ended”.

He doesn’t know for how long he has been hiding within the wooden box, but he obeys his mother. He covers his mouth to prevent the noise of his mouth to come out. No matter how hard it feels to breathe, he tries to breathe in and breathe out as quiet as possibly he can. He presses his eyes shut tightly, trying to push away all the sounds like people screaming in fear and agony or other terrifying sounds.

It’s alright, like his mother said, he just needs to stay here and when he wakes up, the nightmare will be ended. He barely realizes it, when someone has picked him out of the wooden box. Wait, when does he do it? He doesn’t even realize when this blonde-teenager open the box. He feels swaying on his arms as he carrying him to bring him somewhere.

“Mundok?! I found the survivor?! He’s still alive?!”.

“but he doesn’t look good at all, Zeno”, this one sounds older, gruff and firm voice but laced by worry. He’s right, it turns out the voice belongs to grey-haired man “does he get injured?”.

“no, but it seems like he fainted due to lack of oxygen and dehydration because too long hiding within the wooden box”, Zeno shakes his head before looking down “wait, he’s hyperventilating?!”.

What does he mean? It’s just... hard to breathe for him, and thirsty. Actually, when the last time he has eaten or drunk anything?

“maa...”, clenching his tiny fist on the thin fabric of his shirt, barely calling for his mother, he quickly covers his mouth despite his trouble with breathing, remembering his mother’s last words. The blonde one; Zeno if he doesn’t wrong; has told him to breathe slowly and calm down, nothing to be afraid of while stroking his back, while the older one tells him to lower his hands down so he can breathe easier but the poor child shakes his head. When the old grey-haired man, Mundok asks him to tell him what make him refuse, he tells the old man about his mother’s words the last time he sees her.

Mundok sighs before pulling his wrist, hugging him “stupid child. It’s fine, it’s safe already, it’s okay to cry or scream out loud now. No one will hurt you and forgive us... for coming late... and your mother nowhere can be found...”.

The warmth of his body and his honest words seem enough to trigger him, so he screams before bursting into tears, crying loudly as if his voice can flying through the sky, with hope that maybe, maybe his mother still can hear him and will come back here right away to pick him. However deep down in his heart, he has known it, no matter how long he’s waiting for her, she will never come back to him again, ever. That time is their separation. The last thing he remembers is how calloused hands who carrying him, telling him to go home with him. Hak never sees the blonde teenager ever since then, so he forgets their first time meeting.

* * *

Hak is bold, rude, even ill-mannered (for some people) but it’s simply because he has been raised on the good hands of Wind tribesmen. It makes him become a honest, sincere and straight-forward person. Even with the prince and princess. When Hak visits Hiryuu Castle again with Mundok, not too long after the Queen’s death, he finds Yona and Soo Won on the garden, making the flower crown. Thinking he will just disturb them and don’t want interrupt them, Hak turns his back in attempt to leave although the prince realizes his presence before dragging him to play with him and Yona, as usual.

Soo Won asks, sincerely curious “Hak, what will you do when something burden on your mind? I mean, to lighten your mood”.

Hak blinks, he doesn’t expect that from the young prince because Soo Won should have able to cheer Yona up, right? Thinking hard, Hak thinks some of what to do “usually I take a nap, eat more foods or just get what’s been bugging my head out of my chest”.

This time Yona’s turn to blink her eyes in curious way “like what?”.

“like this”, Hak lifts his hands up, cupping his mouth before screaming to the valley, startling Soo Won and Yona who toppling over “stop pestering me to play with you, you noisy brats?! I am tired and I just want to take a nap?!”, turning back to his stunned childhood friends, Hak lifts his finger “usually I did it after those kids on Fuuga kept pestering me to play or train with them while I was so tired after my lessons and training with Mundok. I always did it behind gramps’ manor because that place face straight to the woods. Just scream out loud whatever bugging your mind to get it off of your chest, surprisingly it sometimes makes you feeling better. But make sure you do it where no one can hear you and when people will not get disturbed by your screams. There’s once gramps hit me on the head because my screams surprised him, he was choked by his own tea before looking for me right away just to hit me in the head”.

Soo Won falls into laughter, clutching his stomach “we were surprised too, you know?!”.

Yona even collapses on the ground, rolling on the ground in such innocence joy “yeah, that was so loud?! Just like the Thunder?! No wonder Mundok was surprised?!”.

Soo Won and Hak exchange glances and share identical amused grins. Whatever, what’s most important is, Yona can laugh brightly again today. Yona and Soo Won even try what Hak has told them. Actually, this technique Hak learned from Mundok who will scream to the sky at tonight when he’s too drunk. Heck, he’s even worse than Hak but no one dare to disturb the Wind Tribe General, right? It’s just the same with trying to wake up a bear from his hibernation.

* * *

Those happy memories have been ruined.

When he finds him right in front of him, so close, this is his chance to kill him, after he killed King Il and hurt Yona, he has screamed it when two Dragons holding him back as he runs away with all of his bodyguards, reaching out his bloodied hand.

“LET ME GO! LET ME GO! HE IS... HE IS THE ONLY ONE!”.

 _“—the only one I should kill, after what he has done”_ , Soo Won feels like he can hear it, unspoken. He has fully known the risks, that his friends would surely hate him and even try to kill him but to witness it yourself right in front of your face, the mad rage, pure of hatred and anger. Soo Won can’t move his body at all, so ironic. Not because he’s afraid, but because his guilty and the deepest part of his heart has screamed out loud that he deserves for this.

Meanwhile, Yona who has gotten herself together and has courage enough to move after Soo Won can no longer to be seen, moves to stop Hak. Touching his bloodied hand, she bows her head further “Hak, it’s alright. I’m alright”.

 _“how could you say it when you cried like that?”_ , remembering how she has been crying, on the night after her father was killed, on Awa after her encounter with Soo Won, and after she talked with Ik-Su that made him realizing, she’s still in love with him no matter what have been happened between them. Hak lowers his hand, he feels like he hears his heart screaming out loud to him _“you stupid, useless bodyguard, what have you done? You should have killed him, or is it? You’re just afraid that you would break her heart too if you killed him in front of her eyes?”_.

Hak should have known it, with how the princess stopped him just now, it only makes him feeling worse and once more time, it hits him right on his heart the fact is, she’s still in love with him, she has stopped him to protect him from himself after all.

Unconsciously, he blinks his tears away before dropping to his knees, vaguely remember of his friends start panicking because he’s hyperventilating before losing his consciousness. When he wakes up, Yun is here to treat his wounds but he barely registers what he’s talking about before he sleeps to his deep slumber. Unfortunately for him, he can’t sleep tonight. When he wanders around aimlessly, he stares down to the river for several minutes before he feels someone wrapping their arms around his torso from behind. Looking behind over his shoulder, he finds Yona, teary-eyed, telling him that he can fall to the river if he goes on but he says nothing.

“Hak, just scream out loud what’s burdened your minds, remember?”, Yona leans her head on his back, sniffling because remembering of his heart-wrenching screams “I’m here... I’m still here... that’s why, never go too far from my side... stay with me...”.

He can’t do it.

He shouldn’t do it, not in front of her.

Yet, he drops to his knees before screaming to the night sky.

He doesn’t get what he’s been thinking or what he’s been feeling out loud.

He just screams until his throat feels hurt.

Eventually, there are somethings that he can’t scream about out loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Believe me, the technique above is quite effective to lighten your mood or to release your depression and stress.


	3. Farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yun learns a separation without farewell

“wait, where are you going, mommy?”.

She has the same colors of hair and eyes with him, only her hair which reaches her hip, obviously is far longer than him. She only smiles, but somehow this time her smile is tainted with sadness, worry and guilty before she forces herself to smile “just wait at home and be a good boy, Yun. I love you”.

Yun thinks his mother will go home right away, so he does what she has said. He waits and waits and keeps waiting, but even after the sunset, his mother hasn’t come back home. Strange, usually his mother has arrived back home at the dusk, and there’s no way she’s lost somewhere, she’s smart just like him. Maybe his mother is still looking for the foods for them or hasn’t done her job yet. Maybe his mother tries to looking for his father again on the woods after his father has been lost in the woods and never comes back, but surely she will come home eventually, right?

Before he goes to sleep, Yun stares to the door as he cuddling to gather the warmth and curling into ball in his sleep, hoping that she will come home saying “I’m home” like usual and he will greet her while running to hug her. There’s no way she’s leaving him behind, because she doesn’t say ‘farewell’, like what she has told him days before when she brushing his hair.

_“remember, Yun. If you part your way with someone without telling farewell, you can’t really say it as separation. You have to tell them ‘good-bye’ when you’re saying good-bye for good”._

Yun believes that his mother will come back home.

Yun still wants to believe it even if it’s been a week ever since her mother has left their home. When her mother comes home, hopefully with his father, maybe when she apologizes to him for going too long, he will tell her that he can take care of himself, that he can take a bath, wear clothes, sleep and eat properly even if her mother isn’t here and she will praise him as genius boy he is.

However, Yun loses all his faith when his mother never comes back home even after a month.

“...liar”, Yun hugs his legs, pressing his thighs on his chest and burying his face on his knees _“mother, I’m hungry... it’s cold and lonely... why have you not come back home already? Do you not care about me anymore? Am I going to die here, alone and hungry?”_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write here Yun’s mother abandoned him after his father lost in the woods. Not even sorry.


	4. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the first time, Yona doesn’t want to fight but she has to

She, Yun, Zeno and Jae Ha have been kidnapped, taken away to Northern Kai Empire. She has persisted to come with them and refused to stay on Li Hazara’s castle instead. Along with Yun, she is taken as a prisoner while Zeno and Jae Ha give aide on Kuervo’s troops. When they hear the scared murmurs of soldiers who have lost their morale, Yona has felt something’s off. Something’s wrong with Hak and she clarifies it with her own eyes after Kuervo has ordered his man to move the cart, when she looking down to the Hak, bloods covering his body and his Tsu Quan Dao.

Yona reaches out her hand, she wants nothing but to run to his side right away “Hak?!”.

“ops, no~ you can’t go”, Kuervo halts her before leaping from now-shattered-cart, carrying Yona like a sack before pulling out his sword “oi, oi, you don’t care about what would happen to this woman?”.

“who?”, Hak’s eyes blank and his skin is pale as death, he has lost too much bloods and now, he’s lost his mind entirely, what he’s seen is only bloods “kill...”.

Yona has thought that the time she has seen Hak the scariest, was when Hak barely killed Soo Won on Sensui.

Scratch that.

Today is far more frightening for her.

She’s never seen him like this, so lost with bloods covering all over his body and empty eyes, just like undead.

“seems like he has totally lost his mind and gone insane”, Kuervo hands Yona to his subordinate “it’s too dangerous for you to get close, so just watch how I kill him”.

“NO?!”, Yona wants to run but again, her hands are held by Kuervo’s subordinate. She hisses, glaring with fierce eyes “just let me go?!”.

Though he doesn’t expect such fiery from this young princess, the soldier stutters “n-no?! You have to stay here?!”.

One more time, she hates her helplessness. Soldiers from two sides keep cheering for Kuervo and Hak. When Hak drops to his knees due to lost blood too much, Yona calls his name in desperation before the soaring Green Dragon lands in between them, dodging Kuervo’s sword before pinning him down to the ground.

“Yona?!”, Yun comes to Yona’s side, along with Zeno “are you hurt anywhere?”.

“I’m fine, but Hak...”, Yona shakes her head “he doesn’t recognize us, nor he can listen and see us at all?!”.

“oi, oi, are you joking?”, looking behind, Jae Ha pulls his knives out “so we have to fight against Hak now?”.

Zeno scratches the back of his head “someone’s going to die, probably us”.

Pulling out his sword to defend Yona and Yun, Shina takes care the rear “Zeno’s probably live”

Zeno deadpans “you can bite back now, Seiryuu?”.

“we have no choice”, Kija lifts his dragon claw “but we will not let anyone die!?”.

“no, I don’t want this”, Yona grabs the hilt of her sword with her shaking hands “just stop this, Hak”.

Still, he doesn’t listen, nor he can see. Hak keeps striking whatever, whoever get closer to him. Dragons do what they can do with all all might but to no avail, so Yona walks forward, ignoring their warning.

Yona drops her sword, hugging him after Hak’s movement has stopped for a second “Hak, just stop it... let’s go home back to Kouka...”.

Hak doesn’t hear her, he clutches her neck, pinning her down to the ground and hovering above her.

Yun yells to her, wanting to get closer but Heuk-Chi holds him “Yona, what are you doing?! Raise your sword?! Defend yourself?! If you die here, Hak will be the one who can’t forgive him the most?!”.

“I know?! but I can’t?! I can’t...”, blinking her tears away, Yona smiles “...do it, Hak, if you want to kill me, **try** ”.

Hak sucks deep breath, his breath is caught on his throat and his hand stops in the mid-air. This is her chance.

“Hak, have you forgotten? don’t you remember that I told you, I wouldn’t forgive you if you died. I want to gather the Dragons and take up a weapon, even if I have to sacrifice someone, it’s all to protect you... how could I raise my sword to fight against you, when you are the reason of why I choose to live and take up the weapon from the first place?”, Yona reaches out her hand, cupping his cheeks which wet by bloods “you have given me the reason to live my life again after I lost everthing and I want to live again... with you by my side... if you hear my voice, please... come back to me...”.

Hak drops his Tsu Quan Dao, cupping her cheeks. Yona looks up with tears streaming down her face. They lock gazes for a second before they crush their lips to each other’s. Slumping against her, Hak loses his consciousness on Yona’s arms before Yona catches him and calls Yun, kneeling on the ground, crying in relief to see her Hak has come back.

“not lover, my ass”, Kuervo who has been held by Fire Tribe soldiers after Jae Ha pinning him down with his knives, scoffs “you two clearly love each other”.

Realizing what she has done, Yona covers her face that red as tomatoes _“what have I done?!”_.

Jae Ha lifts his thumb “that’s really good kiss to snap him out of it, Yona dear?!”.

Zeno waves it off “no, they kissed after Mister snapped out of it”.

The Fire Tribe soldiers who stunned or shocked, snap back to the reality when their leader passes out “LORD TAE JUN?!”.

Later on the tent, Yona stays close with Hak, rambling thoughts of how many times Hak’s got injured keep bugging her mind till she can feel someone weakly squeezes her hand.

“...princess...”, Hak has regained his consciousness, looking up “why... are you crying?”.

“I was so scared”, Yona chokes on her sobs “I thought you would die... again...”.

“I’m not gonna leave your side”.

“I know, but I can’t lose you, Hak. That’s why, please... no matter how hard it is for me, fight it back. Fight, so you can go back to my side”.

“does it order?”.

“no, it’s a plea, but I will make it as order if it’s needed”, Yona forces a smile “forgive my selfishness, Hak”.

“don’t apologize. It should be me who apologize, princess... just...”, Hak covers his eyes, leaning his forearm on his eyelids to hide his tears that sliding down from the corner of his eyes “don’t ever do it again... You could have got yourself be killed by my hand... I was so... I’m sorry...”.

Yona hopes Hak doesn’t remember it. Yun’s words about how Hak will feel guilty and can’t forgive himself for what he has done on the battlefield when he has lost his control, ringing on her head. Yona calls him gently, cupping his cheeks before leaning down to kiss his forehead and his eyelids, asking him silently to stop blaming himself and forgiving him for what he has done, with hope his tears will stop and he will not cry anymore, praying for his happiness.

“no, don’t apologize. It’s not your fault”, Yona shakes her head before hugging him, feeling his shaking body “it’s alright, Hak. as long as you’re still alive and stay by my side, I will not stop fighting when it comes for you... that’s why... don’t apologize, don’t feel responsible or guilty of my wounds anymore. This is the path I’ve been walking after I’ve chosen to live. Guide me, Hak. Stay by my side”, then, after giving one lovely and delicate, innocence kiss on Hak’s lips, Yona smiles brightly in the middle of her tears “I love you”.

Hak freezes for a moment before giving kiss to her rosebud lips, silently whispering with single tear sliding down from the corner of his eye, but with smile on his lips “...I love you too”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read a theory on the group of my social media account from certain someone (no telling who because I forgot the name, sorry, just remember she/he has so many interesting theories of AkaYona) that there’s a chance where Yona will fight Hak in the battlefield and I thought like this when see this prompt of the Angst week. What if Hak lost his mind entirely on the battlefield and Yona was there? What she would do? Planned to make this for the Angst but failed it seems.


	5. Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeno has dealt with death many times, so when it comes to his own, it’s new and strange. Shina reminisces it when praying on the cemetery.

It’s been 4 years ever since the Dragons have gathered.

Yona has claimed back the throne, awakening the Sword and the Shield which turn out to be Soo Won and Hak. With Soo Won as the Sword and Hak as the Shield, now they can protect the Kouka Kingdom entirely and Kouka Kingdom will gain its golden era.

Now, with they have fulfilled the prophecy, all Dragons have their power returned to the sky, including Zeno’s immortality. Kija’s dragon claw nowhere can be seen, it’s only human’s hand, just like Jae Ha’s leg. They feel relieved that Shina doesn’t become blind, only his eyes turn into human’s eyes. All of the dragon’s traits on their body have gone. When it comes to Zeno, Zeno feels all of energies within his body starts draining, out of his body. All of his friends come to his side, crying, begging, praying, asking for him to not die.

It’s new and strange feeling for Zeno, Zeno has dealt with so many death from his beloved people and the grief of death isn’t new for him. After so many years, he hopes nothing but his death however, when it comes for him to die and he finally can go to the Heaven where his brothers and his wife have been waiting for him, he feels sad instead, because he has to leave his master, his friends, his Dragon brothers, his little family. Lying his head on her lap, Yona cries, weeping, asking him to not go and apologize to him. Hak and Soo Won say nothing, they stay by Yona’s side to support her like always. The three of them have resolved and put everything on the past. They will be okay. Yun cries too, but the genius will be okay. He has the priest, his foster father, and his family.

However, Zeno looks to his brothers in wonder and apology “...Zeno’s sorry, Zeno never said it before but... Zeno’s sorry, for not come right away to his brothers, to let Kija felt longing alone, to let Shina felt lonely and to not freed Jae Ha from that place”.

Kija shouts in the middle of his tears “don’t say it, you moron!?”.

Shina shakes his head, ignoring his tears that streaming down his face, patting Ao who offers his nut while perching on his shoulder as usual “Zeno... don’t die...”.

“you stupid, you just said it now”, Jae Ha sniffs, trying to hide his tears but failing miserably “nothing you need to apologize of, Zeno”.

“Yona”, Soo Won touches her shoulder, shaking his head “you know what to do”.

“you know it’s not as easy as talking about it, right?”, Hak scolds Soo Won before wrapping his arm around Yona’s shoulder to hug her from behind, burying his face on her shoulder “just tell him what you need to tell, princess”.

“Zeno”, Yona smiles down after trying to get herself together “let’s meet again... on the other side”.

“yes, Zeno’s good on waiting. He will wait, this time with his brothers, first generation dragon and his wife”, Zeno smiles weakly before closing his eyes slowly “thank you for everything... good-bye...”.

Zeno’s body turns into dust, flying to the sky.

As Zeno opens his eyes, he finds himself on the most beautiful garden he has ever seen “here...”.

“take you really long time to come here, huh? Helpless”.

“now, now, don’t be so rude like that, Ryokuryuu”.

“Shuten, Abi”, Zeno stares to them before he winces slightly after someone smacking the back of his head “OW?! What is it, Guen?!”.

“that’s for not coming to see me at all even if I told you and made me waiting too long, you stupid?!”, Guen sighs loudly before ruffling his head. Pointing behind, Guen grins broadly “now, go to see her”.

“Zeno?!”, Kaya waves her hands, running to him before throwing herself to him, toppling him down to the ground “I missed you... so much...”.

“Kaya... I’m so sorry for make you waiting too long”, Zeno hugs her tightly before wiping her tears, tucking her hair behind her ear before he gives longing, yearning and passionate kiss “I love you”.

Shuten caresses his chin with wicked grin “guess they forget that we’re still here”.

“just let them be”, Abi hands a handkerchief to Guen before wiping his own tears “here”.

“thank you”, Guen takes the handkerchief and snorts, sobbing “ah, our brother is really grown up into mature...”.

Kaya lifts her hand, blushing furiously “guys, give us privacy, please”.

Snuzzling his head on the crook of her neck, Zeno purrs “just ignore them, wife”.

“how?!”, Kaya smacks his back before laughing brightly when Zeno tickles her sensitive spot “hey?! Not in front of your brother... ah!?”.

Guen drags Shuten by the back of his collar “retreat, retreat”.

Abi helps him to drag the perverted-green-dragon who wants to stay “retreat”.

* * *

Meanwhile on the earth, there are three people who traveling but the tallest, the only man on this little group abruptly stops walking.

Blonde-haired blue-eyed woman who carrying their sleeping daughter on her arms, blinks confusedly to him “what’s wrong, Shina?”.

“no, Aina, it’s just...”, Shina stares to the grass field across the abandoned village “this place was my village, only until I was 4 years old, though”.

“then... how about we camp here for tonight?”, Aina suggests to him, cradling their 4 years old daughter “Aira must be tired, too”.

Giving light peck on her forehead, Shina smiles down to his blushing wife “sure”.

Later on that night after the supper, Shina wanders aimlessly on the grass field. Looking up, the moon tonight looks so beautiful, yet so sad. It’s just like the moon that he has ever seen on the night of Ao’s death or when Zeno’s death. There’s been nothing left on the village, but Shina keeps walking until he reaches the cemetery of Seiryuu, his predecessors and only one of the tombstone that he knows.

Ao’s grave.

Lifting his hand into praying position after crouching himself in front of the tomb stone, Shina closes his eyes solemnly before slowly opening his eyes, talking quietly “...Ao, you said once before that I’d never get friends because of my cursed eyes. That cursed eyes... no matter how you look at my eyes now, just if you could see it, you only will find human’s eyes. You could no longer find the dragon’s eyes that our villagers thought as cursed eyes. With or without that eyes, I already have friends... who accept me just the way I am. I also have my own family now. The woman that I love, the only woman who not afraid of me and our daughter. I wonder... if you watch over me from above with my brother, Zeno”.

“Ao, your father figure or Ao the squirrel?”, Aina carries their daughter, crouching herself beside him and settling their daughter on her laps. Ao the squirrel also had passed away, only a year after they met. After Shina tells her that this is Ao his father figure, his predecessor, Aina smiles and tilts her head “oh well, I hope you can bring me here too, when you want to visit your father’s grave. Only, do it on the daylight, not at the night like this”.

Shina smirks teasingly “what? Going to the cemetery at the night scared you?”.

“oh, please don’t be so mean like Hak?!”, Aina huffs, smacking his bicep “I know you really close with him like brothers, but I mean... night is time for our daughter sleeping. She can pray for his grandfather but when she’s sleeping like this, she can’t do it, right?”.

“yeah, I guess you’re right”, Shina chuckles lightly “we can still come here tomorrow before leaving. That time, Aira can pray for his grandfather, too. Also, Hak is not the closest brother to me. I think Zeno was the closest to me”.

Aina says nothing, she knows her husband has lost many people including his family, his brother. Like the prophecy, Kouka Kingdom reaches its golden era under Yona’s hands with protection from her husband, Hak and their comrades, Kija and Jae Ha (including Shina) also thanks to big help from her trusted advisors, Soo Won and Yun. Shina has met with Aina on Fuuga, she’s one of women on Fuuga who was falling into Hak but when they have met, it seemed like Hak and Jae Ha along with the people on Fuuga have made a team to be their matchmaker and here they are. They have married and become husband and wife, their life become complete with the love of their life, Aira.

On the morning, Shina and his little family visit the cemetery before leaving.

Shina crouches in front of the grave, lifting his hands on praying position “Ao, you are the only one that I consider as my father figure. I came here with my wife and my daughter. Now, you needn’t to worry about me anymore and no need to apologize or feeling guilty, for leaving me behind. I’m alright already. Thank you so much... for everything you’ve taught to me. If you met with my brother, Zeno, told him that we’re okay...”.

Remembering how Ao cried while apologizing to him on his last moment, that night on the grass field, Shina can’t help it but has the need to tell this to Ao. He only hopes that his words will reach to the sky.

Aina crouches on the ground, steadying her daughter “say hello to grandfather?”.

Aira nods her head before lifting her hands into praying position “nice to meet you, grandfather. Thank you so much, for teach papa to become great warrior, so he can meet with momma and they have me. I hope we can meet too someday, so I can properly give my thanks”.

“it will take a long time, sweetheart”, Aina smiles, ruffling her daughter’s head before holding her hand “let’s go?”.

Holding each of Aira’s hand, Shina and Aina leave without looking back. Unbeknownst by them, there are ghosts of Ao, Abi, Zeno and Kaya who look to them with smile on their face. After they are out of sight, Shina feels like he hear the sound of bell’s ringing but he only smiles.

 _“it’s alright. Death may separate us, but death alone can’t stop our heart from loving people”_.

That much Shina has learned from his journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aina is my sister’s OC from her story that I translated ‘Children From The Future’. I borrow her in this story to become Shina’s wife.


	6. Abuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jae Ha feels gets the trauma of child abuse, Gi-Gan helps him to heal.

Shit.

Jae Ha accidentally drops the liquor from Gigan’s cabinet. Once the liquor lands the floor, it shatters into pieces. Jae Ha is afraid of his fate after this.

Not only once he was rather beaten black and blue by Garou, but there’s once when Jae Ha accidentally broke Garou’s liquor, he was barely able to defend himself from his beating and when it was ended, it felt hurt like hell and he couldn’t wake up from bed for a day.

Sure, Captain Gigan is stern woman but surely she will not do such cruel things, right?

His nigthmare last night isn’t helping at all.

He has a dream about himself, still being chained on that hut with Garou, enjoying to beat him. He feels sick and it feels like his energy has drained out of his body. In the middle of his daze state, that’s how the liquor has slipped out of his hand.

Jae Ha just arrived here yesterday. Right after Gigan accepted him, Gigan brought him to her friend, a blacksmith on Awa. The blacksmith frowned though he said nothing, thankfully, before he did a great job to release the shackles from his wrists and ankles.

Sure, Jae Ha feels grateful that Gigan and her crews have accepted him to stay here but it’s just a day and he has broken something. Gigan’s liquor, above all. Jae Ha ducks himself, collecting the shattered pieces on his palms. He has to clean this first and apologize to Gigan after asking the crews to make sure he will not be harmed.

“I heard something crash, really loud. Do you break something here?”, Gigan slides the door opened, walking inside “my liquor, it seems”.

Because Gigan’s sudden appearance, Jae Ha clenches his palm in reflex. A mistake, stupid one even.

Dropping the shattered pieces on his hands back to the floor and ignoring the pain on his palms, Jae Ha curls into ball on the floor “wah, I’m so sorry?! I’ll work to buy the new one?!”.

Jae Ha flinches when he hears Gigan’s sigh but next second, he is surprised to find Gigan patting his head “you stupid snot-nosed brat. Do you think I will beat you black and blue just because you broke my liquor accidentally? Instead, I will get mad if you don’t let me treat your bloodied palms before it gets infected”.

When Gigan grabs his hands to take a look, she’s surprised to see him crying. Jae Ha is surprised too, and embarrassed. Why should he cry when he doesn’t intend to cry at all? He wipes his tears with his sleeves, cheeks flushing. He apologizes to her while trying to stop his tears.

Gigan has known it ever since this green-haired brat landed to her ship from the sky. The swelling and bruises on his face. The shackles on his wrists and ankles. It’s been obvious that he had been locked in somewhere, only Gods know for how long, with chains to restrain him and obviously, a bastard or you can say, a trash who has beaten him black and blue. Child abuse, she concludes it from his reaction just now.

“sup, nothing you need to be afraid of here”, Gigan smiles fondly, caressing his head before pulling him to her embrace “I told you, right? You can stay and think this place as your home, because you’ve given a proof that you worth to stay in my ship”.

Yeah, he’s safe here. This is his home from now on, not that hell on the hut where he had been chained like an animal ever since he was born.

Sniffling, Jae Ha buries his face on her shoulder “...I’m sorry, I’ll stop cry right away. Just... let me like this for a while...”.

“yeah, yeah”, stroking his back and patting his head, Gigan smiles to this child who starts opening his heart to her “heck, seems like it’s only your body that has grown-up, but inside you’re still snot-nosed brat, huh?”.

Blushing furiously, Jae Ha can’t argue back because he’s still too shy to look straight to her “you’re so mean, Captain... I’m 12 years old already...”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jae Ha, come to mother T^T  
> There are so many kind of abuse but I think (other than rape or sexual harassment), the worst is Child Abuse, because some people still get the side-effect even till their adulthood. Think twice before you do it because it only will hurt the child and create the distance or build the thick wall between you and the victims, especially if the victims are your own children.


	7. Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soo Won recites his past. Yeah, just like people said, your past is what make you now.

When looking to the remnants of Yona’s red locks, Soo Won barely registers when Tae Jun recites how Hak and Yona have fallen off the cliff. After leaving Tae Jun with Keishuk, Soo Won stares down to Yona’s hair, remembering of Yona’s and Hak’s smiling face, their happy memories when they were still happy on their childhood.

They’re dead.

How can this happen?

Why should this happen?

Soo Won feels like there’s a hollow on his chest but he can’t cry. He shouldn’t, because he has no right to do it. Remembering how those happy, warm days have made him doubt sometimes, in front of the gate, wearing the King robe, Soo Won remembers himself that his right hand has gone, so has the girl who gives him the warmth. He can’t feel doubt anymore.

On the night after his coronation, he thinks back of the main reason of why he does this.

For the sake of this Kingdom.

Revenge for his father’s death.

It costs the most precious people on his life, and it’s done.

Only then he can cry himself to cry that night.

Joo Doh finds him sleeping, with wet trails on his cheeks. His bodyguard says nothing, thankfully. Joo Doh can’t say anything, just re-positioning his blanket before leaving him.

Only after Soo Won meets with Yona on Awa, he feels he’s alive for the first time, knowing that Yona and Hak are still alive. They have met many times again after that. On the battlefield when they fight against Fire Tribe and Li Hazara’s troops, on Kuuto. When they happen to meet and forcibly cooperate in order to get rid Hiyou, the nadai smuggler who aim for Yona’s life, which ended up terribly because Hak has tried to kill him. On the Sei fort when they have to cooperate in order to save Lily. On Xing Kingdom, where they can make peaceful reconciliation with the princesses of Xing Kingdom. Soo Won realizes the bloods on Hak’s robes but he keeps his stoic face, says nothing. He can’t show his worry, not with these people watch them, not with Hak sends murderous glare to him.

When Soo Won knows that Yona and her group are on Saika Castle, Joo Doh has forbid him to come with him so he accepts his suggestion. Though, Soo Won feels regret it when he knows that Yona and some of her comrades have been kidnapped and taken away as hostages, back to Northern Kai Empire. Soo Won feels relieved when he knows that Yona and her friends are safe, but when he finds out that Yona and her comrades join the forces, even coming back to Hiryuu Castle with Sky Tribe troops, Soo Won knows this is it, the beginning of the end.

* * *

“Soo Won?”.

Soo Won blinks his eyes after listening to that sweet voice. Looking up, he sees Hak waving his hand in front of his face.

Straightening his body, Hak raises his eyebrow “what is it? Still half-asleep?”.

“ah, sorry”, Soo Won apologizes to him before standing “just thinking. Yona is so lucky to have you”.

“kind of remembering me, when you said the same thing on that hallway”, Hak chuckles before looking down to him guiltily “but... are you alright with this?”.

“Hak, Yona chose you. You shouldn’t have to feel guilty to me, not after...”, Soo Won shakes his head, shrugging his shoulders “...after all, after what I’ve done, I don’t deserve her at all, right?”.

Hak knows, even if they have resolved their past, his friend is still in love with her and here he is, Hak will marry with her after her coronation as the Queen “but not change the fact that you—”.

“Hak”, Soo Won smiles and touches his shoulders “just... be happy with Yona. I’ve made her suffering, I only will make her suffering more, because she thinks she will not able to forgive herself if we still be together. Besides, you are the one that she loved now. Nothing will make me happier, than looking at you two can be happy and smile again”.

“you stupid, don’t make that face as if you willingly accept it, that it’s alright even if you can’t live your life happily and die peacefully”, Hak remembers when he has offered his life in front of him and Yona, telling them about it. Pulling him into his embrace, Hak sighs, he has to tell him this “...thank you, for what you’ve done to save this Kingdom. Never ever think that way again, because we will not forgive you, if you can’t move on and be happy for us too”.

Soo Won feels his eyes hot, hugging him back and burying his face on his shoulder “...yes”.

When Yona walks down the aisle with Mundok who guides her to Hak, Soo Won only smiles with the hint of bittersweet _“yeah, let the past be the past. At least, I still can see their smiling, happy face”_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you think I'm like in a rush, yes, I just got the prompt yesterday and believe it or not, I write this all in one day


End file.
